Len x Reader: A Night to Remember
by BloodyCupcakee
Summary: My first fan fiction and my first reader insert ;w; Sorry if it's not that good.


You sat alone on a bench in your school gym. Today was Valentine's Day and every year, your school would hold a dance. But unfortunately, every year, you always went without a date. This year wasn't any exception.

You were wearing your favorite dress (Or it can be your favorite formal shirt and skirt if you hate dresses). Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was slightly curled at the ends, which only helped to bring out your (e/c) eyes even more.

You looked around at your friends. All of them had a date, leaving you alone tonight.

You looked over at your two best friends: Len and Rin. Rin was whispering to Len about something, which made him blush redder than a tomato, making you giggle to yourself. You always thought that the blonde haired banana loving freak was cute. You have had a crush on him since you were very young, and over the years, it grew to something even more. You were completely and hopelessly in love with him.

But you knew he would never like you back. After all, he was the most popular guy in school. There were many better choices at there for him then you. He'd never like you back.

"Everyone! A slow dance will be coming on after this next one, so be sure to have your partner next to you!" Rin announced in the microphone.

Honestly, you had no idea why she was chosen to be the announcer, with the hyperactive personality she has. But that was the decision that was made by the student council. And you were in no place to question their choices.

You looked over at Len and sighed then looked down at the ground, wishing that he could be here next to you, wishing that he could be your date.

~Len's POV~  
I looked over at _. She was sitting alone on a bench, and she looked a little sad. It made me sad to see her that way. I always thought she looked better with a smile.  
I really wanted to dance with her. A lot of girls asked me to be their date, but I turned down every one of them because I wanted _ to be my date. But I never got the guts to ask her, and she never asked me. I doubt she would even have feelings for a guy like me anyway. I mean, she is perfect in every way. She has beautiful, sparkling (e/c) eyes, (h/l) (h/c) that flows just the right way with the wind, delicate (s/c) skin that reminds me of a porcelain doll.

But I'm just an average guy; nothing's special about me.

Rin began whispering something in my ear.

"Hey! Len! You're thinking about _ aren't you?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"What?! No, I-"

"You should go ask her to dance with you." Rin cut me off.

"No way! I know I'd be rejected." I said with disappointment shown clearly in my voice.

"Come on!" Rin protested. "There is a slow song coming up next! Besides, if you don't ask her, I will announce in the microphone how much you lllooovvvveee her." She said, putting emphasis on the word 'love.'

"What?! No! Don't do that!" I said without moving at all.

She smirked before lifting the microphone up to her lips and opening her mouth.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" I said and quickly rushed over to _ before Rin had a chance to say a word. I could practically feel her smirking at me. Then she announced into the microphone that a slow song would be coming on soon.

I made my way over to her, hoping this would be over soon.

~Normal POV~

You were still looking at the ground when black shoes came into your view. You looked up, a bit shocked to Len standing in front of you. He looked really great. He had a tuxedo on, which really brought out his icy blue eyes.

"Uh, H-hey _." He said stuttering.

"H-hi Len." You said stuttering right back.

"S-so, I was wandering if maybe you wanted to dance with me?"

This question took you by surprise. He wanted to dance with you?  
He continued when you didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's totally fine! I just thought since we both don't have anyone to dance with, it would be nice and-"

"Sure." You cut him off. You were pretty sure your cheeks were red with a small blush on them, but you hoped he didn't notice it.

"What?" He questioned, wanting to make sure he heard you right.

"Sure." You repeated. "I'd love to dance with you."

This caused a blush to spread across his cheeks, but it went unnoticed by you has he extended his hand out to you. You hesitantly put your hand in his, a bit shocked but also happy that this was really happening.

~Len's POV~

When she put her hand in mine, I wasn't at all surprised by how soft it was. I gripped her hand firmly but softly before helping her up and leading her to the center of the dance floor.

As we walked to the center, she said something that took me by surprise.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with any of the other girls."

"Uh, w-well, I didn't really have a thing for them, and if I were to go to a dance with a girl, I'd rather it be with a girl I liked." I said as cool as I could, though I'm pretty I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Oh," She said but then she continued. "Is there any girl you have an interest in?" She asked, and it sounded like she had a bit of hope in her voice, but I decided it was nothing and brushed it off.

But the question was something that truly caught me off guard. Should I confess to her right now?

We were already in the center of the dance floor when she asked that question.

"Oh, w-well, uh, not at the moment! No." I replied quickly.

"Oh, I see." She said. Was that disappointment in her voice? Either way, I shrugged it off. The slow song started and we intertwined are fingers, mine with my right hand and hers with her left. I put my left hand on her hip and she put her right hand on my shoulder. We began dancing to the song with the many other couples surrounding us. Not that me and _ are a couple. We're just simply dance partners.

~Normal POV~

When you heard that Len didn't like any girls right now, you were a bit disappointed. But you were also hopeful. Maybe you could get him to like you…?

No time to think about that now though. The song started and you and Len started dancing, in sync with the other couples and the song.

As you were dancing, you and Len continued to stare into your eyes. It was as if you were in some sort of entrancement; you could never look away.

The song ended and Rin pulled the microphone back up to her mouth.

"Alright! Now it's time to announce the couple of the year!" Rin exclaimed.

The crowd started murmuring, obviously wondering who they would be, also probably a bit shocked, since nothing was announced about a "couple of the year."

'What?' You thought to yourself. 'There was never anything said about a-'

Before you could finish your thoughts, Rin already began announcing the lucky winners.

"And the winners are," She paused for dramatic effect. "Len and _!"

All the lights went out except for one shining on you and Len.

Both of you were blushing furiously but you began to blush even more with the next thing Rin said.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." She began chanting. And before you two could refuse, the rest of the crowd started chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

You obviously couldn't just say no. Now, since you were pretty short compared to Len, the top of your head only coming to his shoulders, you had to stand on your tip toes while he leaned down.

When his lips touched yours, you instantly felt the blood rush to your cheeks. His lips were warm and soft, and kind of had the taste of bananas.

When he pulled away, he was about as red as you were, maybe even redder. But what he said next made you blush a darker red than a tomato.

"I love you, _."

Your eyes widened at this but you responded almost immediately.

"I love you too, Len."

"Then, will you go out with me?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

You nodded before you guys went in for another kiss.  
You both pulled away, both looking into each other's eyes and a smile from ear to ear on each of your faces.

"You're welcome bro!" Rin said, causing both of you too look at her. But you all just laughed, and you and Len spent the rest of the night together.

This was truly a night to remember~


End file.
